wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Buzlok
The Buzlok is a Grineer rifle that sports unique homing capabilities. Its Alternate Fire launches a glowing projectile, or a tracer round, that sticks to NPCs or enemies making all subsequent shots home in on the marked target. This special utility, though situational, can also add 50% critical chance on top of landed shots. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage on its primary fire. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all fully automatic weapons, behind Attica and Zhuge/Panthera. **High and good damage – effective against shields and armor. *High critical chance. *Tied with Prisma Grakata for the third highest critical damage multiplier of all fully automatic rifles, behind Tiberon Prime, Soma/Soma Prime, Attica, and Baza. *High status chance. *Alt-fire shoots a tracker that makes primary fire shoot homing rounds on the tracked enemy, allowing for off-aim shooting. The tracker lasts 20 seconds or until the enemy dies. The homing rounds also have a +50% additive bonus critical chance to the weapon's total critical chance. *Multishot bullets all land in the same area as the original shot. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Primary fire has the second slowest fire rate of all automatic rifles, behind Panthera. *Alt-fire has extremely low fire rate. *Very low reload speed. *Once a target is selected with tracking beacon, the weapon will fire on that target until the beacon disappears or the enemy is killed, making it difficult to use against multiple targets. *Inaccurate at range without using the homing function. *Has a unique Z-axis recoil, which creates irregular aimed accuracy after firing a burst. Notes Crit Bonus: *Upon attaching a beacon, the user is granted a buff that lasts for 20 seconds and adds 50% absolute Critical Chance, stacking upon the weapon's total critical chance. **This buff is in effect against all enemies, not just the targeted one. As an example, in close range before the bullets redirect or against other enemies moving inbetween. **This buff stays in effect even if the targeted enemy is killed. **The bonus Critical Chance is not affected by mods. Mechanics: *Firing a round using the Alternate Fire button launches a beacon in lieu of a standard bullet that uses 1 round of ammunition. This beacon deals 3 damage with 0% critical chance and 0% status chance, and will remain for 20 seconds or until a new beacon is fired. Bullets fired afterward will then be guided to the beacon's location. **The tracking beacon will not affect enemies or allies under the effect of invisibility such as Corpus Targets. **Although negligible due to low damage and a 1x critical multiplier the alternate fire is affected by the critical chance buff. **Multishot and Punch Through mods do not affect the tracking beacon. **Beacons have projectile travel time, which may make it difficult to initially tag moving enemies at longer ranges. ***The beacons however have a faster travel time of roughly a third in comparison to the main, unguided rounds. **Beacons that are attached to enemies will disappear once the target has been killed. **The beacon can attach to any living entity, friend or foe. *Homing rounds have good maneuverability, allowing them to hit targets behind cover, and even directly behind the player if angled properly and there is enough space for the bullet to maneuver. Nonetheless, they will still travel the fastest route to the target, and may thus occasionally hit walls and other obstacles. **Homing rounds will travel straight for at least the first 5''' meters before they begin homing towards the beacon. **The homing rounds have a maximum deflection angle of 90 degrees from the direction of aim after being fired. **Homing rounds will punch through an enemy in the direction the rounds hit. *When used with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each illusory copy of the Buzlok will fire its own tracking beacon. However, the homing rounds from every copy will home in on the player's tracking beacon. This effect takes place even if the tracking beacon is active by launching before activating Hall of Mirrors. *If a tagged enemy goes invisible, it will disable the beacon (tested on The Sergeant). * has no negative effect on the primary fire on this weapon when using it alongside a tagged beacon, however the beacon is still affected by the accuracy penalty. *After a projectile hits the target, it loses its homing function. Therefore, punched-through projectiles will '''not re-home on a target. Tips *Since the Buzlok can fire around corners to hit targets from complete cover, it is especially useful against Hellions, Bombards, and Napalms. They can be quickly tagged between their shots, then safely eliminated. * and/or are most useful on the Buzlok due to their punch-through abilities, allowing the homing rounds to hit tagged enemies behind cover. **Alternatively aiming high towards the ceiling/sky will make the homing rounds take a more curved trajectory and hit the target from above, bypassing their cover. *The homing projectiles will do extra damage on the "weak spots" made by Banshee's Sonar ability. However, this is very difficult since the bullets only home in after having traveled a couple of meters and will often hit other parts of the enemy before hitting the weak spot. Positioning is key to get the best out of this combination. *The Buzlok's special homing feature allows it to be a great weapon for damaging fast moving enemies that may prove difficult to hit, such as the Manic, Manic Bombard, Stalker, or Zanuka Hunter. *Due to the Buzlok's homing nature, large magazine, and good range, the rifle is surprisingly well suited to The Plains of Eidolon. This is because of the wide open nature of the area, with few blind corners. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of the gun translates to "DO NOT TOUC" but is missing an "H" at the end to spell TOUCH. *This is the first ever weapon to have a homing ability that can be used by players. *This is the third Grineer weapon to bear "lok" at the end of its name, the first being the Grinlok and second being the Marelok. *The Buzlok's projectiles are miniature missiles; on impact they give off tiny explosions. This is a purely cosmetic effect. *As with the Vectis and Vectis Prime, the Buzlok is able to reload whilst scoped in, making it one of the three weapons able to do so. *As all projectiles with flight time the Buzlok's projectiles will be affected by Ivara's Navigator. **The homing beacon under the effect of Ivara's Navigator will pass through all obstacles until it hits an enemy or when the ability is ended. This can be used at the start of a mission to scout through the entire tileset without stepping foot in it. *Oddly, the Buzlok's homing projectile is unable to lock onto Plants found within Earth, Fragments and Resource deposits. **Additionally, when fired upon a Resource deposit, it will do minimal damage usually just breaking singular digits. *Oddly, the Buzlok is situationally effected by flight speed mods, it will only apply them if firing unguided rounds or the tracer rounds and not when homing into a tracer rounds beacon. *The Buzlok is unique in the fact that unlike all other weapons within Warframe, additional bullets caused by multishot mods will all land in exactly the same place, regardless if there is a tracking a beacon or not. Bugs *When firing a tracking beacon with the camera view reversed (I.e. looking over your Warframe's left shoulder) the shot will not line up with the reticle. It will instead drift off to the right. *If a tracker has been shot at a disappearing object, such as Frost's Snow Globe when its duration runs out, it will remain attached to nothing until its timer runs out. *As of , the energy trails of each projectile fired by the Buzlok will disappear randomly throughout missions and will remain broken the remainder of the mission. *When enemies affected by Void fissure corruption are tagged, the Buzlok's scope will display "Corrupted |Enemy| tagged" instead of their actual name. *After a second has passed of being fired, Buzlok projectiles will lose its energy trail effect while still capable of homing on its target. Media BuzlokCodex.png|Buzlok in Codex. BuzlokScope.png|The Buzlok's aiming scope. Buzlok Colour Customization.png|Buzlok Colour Customization Warframe0044.jpg|The Buzlok has a very large model. HarkonarBuzlok.PNG|Executioner Harkonar's Buzlok A look at Warframe Buzzlok Warframe Buzlok, It's Coming For You thequickdraw Warframe Buzlok Warframe Buzlok Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.7.0-0 Warframe The BUZLOK Full Review - Breakdown & Build Guide Buzlok Builds And Side-By-Side Tests (Plus Gorgon Wraith!) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 9 to 11 *Increased projectile speed for primary and secondary fire *Decreased recoil while aiming *Status chance increased from 10% to 21%. (unlisted) *Critical chance increased from 15% to 23%. (unlisted) *Fixed being able to fire the Buzlok without triggering to fire. *Adjusted Buzlok's +50% crit chance with Beacon attached to Additive instead of Multiplicative as intended. *Alt-fire statistics for the Bulzok are now viewable in Arsenal. *The Ammo Requirement for the Secondary Homing has been reduced to 2. *Physical Damage distribution has been adjusted to 50% Impact, 40% Puncture, and 10% Slash. *Damage has been increased to 60 from 45. *Critical Chance increased to 15% *Critical Damage increased to 2.5x *The flight speed of the Homing Beacon has been increased. *The Homing Beacon will now only stick to NPC & Characters. *Critical Chance increased by 50% on targets with Homing Beacon attached to them. *Clip size reduced to 50. *Mastery Rank increased to 9. *Reduced Buzlok's magazine size from 75 to 40 in Conclave. *Disposition increased for the Buzlok. *Reduced the duration of Buzlok's alt fire projectile in Conclave. *Fixed the Buzlok's homing mechanic not functioning. *Fixed the Buzlok's projectiles not properly homing in to hit enemies. *Increased the speed of Buzlok’s homing projectiles in Conclave. * Fixed the Buzlok’s tracer shot being slightly off center. *Available for use in Conclave. *Fixed the Buzlok and Twin Gremlin being unable to equip Terminal Velocity or the Lethal Momentum Mods. *Fixed an issue with Buzlok Rifle shots not adding damage to an ally using Nyx's Absorb. *Fixed the Buzlok's homing projectiles having strange bounce angles when using punch-through mods. *Fixed issue where swapping shoulders with the Buzlok resulted in the projectile embedding to the right of the reticle, where the unswapped reticle was aiming. *Added audio cues to the Buzlok homing mechanism for when a ‘lock’ is initiated and a ‘lock’ is lost. *Buzlok homing beacon hit effect updated to not cause blood/shield visual effects as it does no damage, therefore no effects need exist. *Fixed multi-shot mods causing Buzlok to fire an extra homing beacon. *Fixed Buzlok's homing beacon firing from wrong position when using scope sights. *Fixed issues with client fire accuracy on the Buzlok. *Buzlok Homing Beacon is now a silent projectile. *Adjusted equipped position of Buzlok. *Fixed an issue where Buzlok can cause player to do diving jump animation when not zoomed in. *Fixed a Buzlok issue where beacons would not always destroy when target died. *Fixed the Buzlok homing beacon not replicating properly on Client. *Introduced. }} fr:Buzlokde:Buzlokes:Buzlok Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Assault Rifle Category:Research Category:Impact Damage Weapons